


Pleas of love left unsaid...

by nanocaspuig



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanocaspuig/pseuds/nanocaspuig
Summary: Ashe's feelings regarding Dedue's whereabouts when the Blue Lions reunite 5 years-later (time skip)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Pleas of love left unsaid...

**Author's Note:**

> Forever grateful to my friends for encouraging me to publish this!  
> Happy Dedue week (even though this is angst)

It took only a second for Ashe’s world to crumble. One single name.

“ Dedue “

He was reminded right away: life has always been cruel, mainly towards hopeful fools.

News had long travelled across all Fódlan: Faerghus’ young regent was sentenced to decapitation. The worse possible outcome should have been already mourned, years ago. He should have come to terms with it after his class scattered... cruel, bitter, lonely five years.

However, the head of House Gaspard was known for his eagerness, his strong sense of justice and, above all, his faith. He strongly believed in the Goddess’ benevolence and her miracles: encountering the presumed dead Professor and Prince Dimitri once again was the living proof that his prayers were heard. So, Ashe chose to ignore all the omens – Dimitri’s revealed eye drowning in sorrow, guilt and rage; his wavering voice, opposing to the previous cold and demanding one; how Dimitri dropped his ‘walking corpse’ façade, as proclaimed. Ashe ignored every single signal and prayed to the Goddess instead: the same Goddess who granted those two miracles, yet, failed to protect Duscur.

“Dedue… he died in my place…”  
The Duscur man **always** reinforced that his only purpose was to be His Highness’ sword and shield; in the end, he accomplished said vow, his debt finally paid. However, even as someone who deeply respected the loyalty from his favourite book’s Knights, he would never accept further futile praises concerning Dedue’s noble sacrifice... no, his life was much more valuable than any knighthood ethic. Much more valuable than the miserable nightmares he had to withstand at Fhirdiad’s cold jail cells...

Despite being against empty consolation, he still believed that a proper ceremony should be held. However, the razing war didn’t allow them either time or funds for that. Ashe knew he could count on Mercedes and Annette to pray with him; but even if he wished for Dedue’s soul to be guided by the Goddess, he also selfishly desired that it would remain near him and watch over his fellow comrades.

Suddenly his breath was stolen; then, his ability to stand.

Loud sobs finally unconstrained.

Heavy tears running through his freckles, connecting them, just like constellations.

Palms coated in blood, nails buried keenly.

Reality finally sank; Ashe suddenly grasped: he _really_ was too late…

He was unable to honour Dedue as a warrior of Duscur since he never got to learn such custom, unknowingly lacking the need to acquire such knowledge.

He was unable to honour Dedue as a warrior of Faerghus, as he had been unable to convey his innocence, his compassion, his generosity, his selfless benevolence…

He was unable to honour Dedue as the one he deeply cared for...

On that very night, Ashe’s lullaby was the Duscur’s man sweet voice; he dreamed about those days they shared in the kitchen, about times of peace. He dreamed about the intoxicating smell of several new spices, about dreamy landscapes, descriptions of Dedue’s hometown, covered in several flowers - just like those in the greenhouse; he dreamed about their cooking mishaps, faces covered in flour, Dedue’s genuine guffaw; he dreamed about sun-kissed hands caressing his cheeks, trailing his freckles, carefully dusting the cooking powder away, as if holding the most valuable possession of the Monastery; he dreamed...about sweet pleas of love left unsaid...

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me: https://sakisakamukkun.carrd.co/


End file.
